Secrets Reveled
by Angelina56
Summary: Deeks has been taken from his apartment during the night. will his partner and the ops team find him before it to late. will Kensi ever get to tell Deeks how she feels about him or will it be to late. what secrets will the ops team find out about Deeks while they search for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or its characters

A/N: hey guys this is my second story for NCIS: LA so please be nice guys. I hope that everything not to out of character in this story guys. This story is set in alternate universe.

* * *

Secrets Reveled

_'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all._

_~ Alfred Lord Tennyson~_

Chapter 1

_Friday June 3, 2011_

**Deeks Apartment (8:50 pm)**

Deeks looked over at his partner and saw that she was enjoying watching Greys Anatomy reruns with him.

Deeks thought that his partner looked good cute setting at the end of the couch her feet curled under her and Monty next to her with his head on her lap.

* * *

**Ten mins later**

The episode of Greys Anatomy that Kensi and Deeks were watching went off and they stood up and stretched.

They silently started to pick up their empty containers of food to be thrown away in the trash.

They throw away their containers in Deeks kitchen garbage can and made their way back in to Deeks living room.

When they entered Deeks living room they see Monty setting at the front door waiting for them to come back in to the room.

They watch as Monty sees them re-enter the room and then he barked at them letting them know that he has to use the bathroom.

"Hold on Monty boy let me get my shoes and your leash and we can go. Hey Kensi want to come with me to take Monty out on his nightly walk." Said Deeks as he put on his shoes and grabbed Monty's leash.

"Sure I'm game Deeks." Said Kensi as she slipped on her flip-flops and watched Deeks as he put Monty's leash on him.

Deeks looked up at Kensi and smiled at her as she made her way over to him and Monty.

Kensi stopped next to Deeks and Monty at the front door.

Deeks opened the door letting Kensi out first and then he followed her out with Monty by his side.

Kensi watched as her partner closed and locked his door behind them.

* * *

**Beach Near Deeks apartment (9:15 pm)**

Deeks Kensi and Monty all walked near the water line on the beach close to Deeks apartment.

Both Kensi and Deeks had their shoes off and in their hands as they let their feet touch the sand as they walked the beach with Monty not far ahead of them.

They walked side by side silently as they walked on the beach near Deeks place.

Deeks and Kensi were both deep in their thoughts as they watched Monty run through the water a few feet in front of them.

Their hands brushed as they contended to walk in silence on the beach.

* * *

**Few mins later **

Deeks and Kensi stopped walking and stood next to Monty who had laid down in the sand taking a break from walking.

Deeks and Kensi wordlessly set down in the sand with Monty in between them as they looked out at the moon over the shore.

They both were enjoying each other's company instead of their empty and lonely apartments.

Deeks couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Hey kens I have something to tell you and I want you to hear everything I have to say before you speak please." Asked Deeks in a soft low voice as he looked to his partner.

Kensi looked away from the moon and over to her partner Deeks after he was done talking.

Kensi sensing how important it was that she hear what Deeks about to tell her nodded to Deeks.

"Okay partner I'm lessening start talking." Said Kensi as she and Deeks locked eyes.

Deeks broke his and Kensi eye contact before he started talking.

"Kensi these past few months I've been thinking about our partnership and friendship and I've come to realize that what I feel for you is stronger than friendship or our partnership. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I been in love with you since the moment I saw you in that MMA gym as Jason Wyler and you as Tracy. I just thought that I was about time I come clean to you and tell you how I feel about you." said Deeks in a nervous voice as he looked anywhere but at Kensi.

Few seconds pass in silence without either of them saying anything.

Then Deeks looks over to his partner and see that Kensi is standing up and dusting the sand off of her.

Deeks quickly stands up and reaches out and grabs a hold of Kensi elbow gently.

"Kensi wait! We need to talk about what I just confessed to you." said Deeks softly to his partner Kensi.

Deeks watched as his partner Kensi whipped her head around and glared at him and pulled away from Deeks.

"There's nothing to talk about Deeks. We are friends and partners and that all we can ever be. So just drop it already and forget what you just said to me okay? Good." Said Kensi sternly as she looked Deeks in the eyes.

Kensi started to walk away from Deeks and back to his apartment so she can get in her car and leave.

Deeks and Monty jog to catch up with Kensi. Who is a few feet ahead of them.

Deeks grabs Kensi arm and pulled her to a stop next to him.

"No Kensi I wont forget what I told you. I love you Kensi Marie Blye more than I've ever loved anyone before in my entire life. I'm scared of what I feel for you. I haven't had a lot of love in my life and I'm terrified of being hurt all the time. I've had too much hurt in my life. So I need you to know that I'm nothing like jack and I will never leave you ever Kensi. So please don't brush this off and forget about it. We can make this work I now we can kens." Said Deeks softly with lots of emotion in his voice as he looked at his partner who was looking anywhere but at him.

Kensi yanked her arm away from Deeks and looked at him as she backed away slowly from him.

"I'm sorry Deeks but I can't do this. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Said Kensi as she ran as fast as she could in the direction of Deeks apartment without looking back to see if her partner was following her.

Deeks stood there in shook as he was his partner run in the direction of his apartment and away from him.

Deeks was pulled out of his shock by Monty letting out a bark next to him.

Deeks reached down and petted Monty on the head and then attached his leash back to his collar.

Deeks fell to his knees next to Monty as tears made their way down his face.

He cried because he had just lost the best thing that ever happened to him.

Deeks sobbed as he realized that he just mast up his friendship and partnership with Kensi and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

Deeks set on the sand and pulled his knees up to his chest and held them there as he cried letting out all the emotions that he's held in for years.

* * *

**15 mins later**

Deeks had calmed down from his crying fest and was Lessing to the water lap at the shore line with Monty setting next to him.

Deeks has his impenetrable walls back up and no one is going to get through them or break them down ever again he knows better than to let anyone in again after Kensi rejection.

Deeks looks at his watch and see that it's getting late and he needs to get some sleep before work tomorrow.

So he gets up and grabs ahold of Monty's leash and they start making their way back to Deeks apartment.

* * *

**Outside Deeks apartment (10:48 pm)**

Deeks looked around the parking lot for his partner's car and he sees that it not there anymore and he realizes that she left already.

Deeks sighs before he starts walking up the starts of his apartment building.

Few mins later Deeks and Monty reach Deeks apartment door on the second floor.

They stop outside Deeks door as Deeks gets his keys out and starts to unlock the door.

Deeks is to busy trying to get his door unlocked that he didn't hear someone coming up behind him.

Deeks finally gets the door open and Monty goes running in and hops up on the couch and lays down.

Deeks keeps jiggling his key in the door trying to get his key out of the door-nob.

Before he knows what's happening he is hit over the head with something hard.

"I love you Kensi." whispered Deeks before he fell to the floor unconscious.

TBC…..

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading I hope you all liked it and that it was okay so far. More to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or its characters

A/N: hey guys this is my second story for NCIS: LA so please be nice guys. I hope that everything not to out of character in this story guys. This story is set in alternate universe. Guys thanks for the reviews and following and favoring my story it means a lot to me guys. So here's another chapter enjoy.

* * *

Secrets Reveled

_I made decisions that I regret, and I took them as learning experiences... I'm human, not perfect, like anybody else._

_Queen Latifah_

Chapter 2

* * *

_Kensi POV._

**Kensi's house (11:01 pm)**

_Kensi's bedroom_

I look over to my night stand and look at my clock and saw that it was 11:01 pm and I have been trying to fall asleep for an hour already.

I eyes feel really dry from all the crying I did on the way home and when I got home.

I was crying because I realized that I may have just destroyed my partnership and friendship with a great partner and friend.

I look away from my clock and look up at my ceiling in my bedroom.

The reason why I can't sleep is because I can't turn my mind of and stop thinking about what happened tonight with Deeks.

I had to stop myself from going to check on my Deeks a few times.

* * *

**Five mins later**

I still looking at my ceiling and I let myself get lost in my thoughts.

I can't believe what happened just hours ago. Never in my life have I ever thought that my goofy, jokester of a partner would ever confess to loving me much less being in love with me.

I can't get the look on his face as I told him that we couldn't be more than partners and friends out of my mind.

He looked so hurt and sad as I basically rejected him.

I didn't mean to rejected him or hurt him. I was just scared to admit to him or myself that I have feeling other than partnership and friendship for him.

The last Person I let in was Jack and he hurt me by leaving me just like my father did when he died when I was fifteen.

My father's death had left me confused and lonely at a young age and jack leaving me on Christmas Eve left me hurt and sad.

After jack and my father I started putting up my walls so high that no one could get through them. Until Deeks came along and passed through all of my walls around my heart that I put up to keep people out.

Somehow he made himself at home in my heart without me knowing or allowing him to and that scares me to death.

Before I can go on with my thoughts I feel my eyes starting to close as sleep slowly comes to me.

* * *

**Few hours later (1:00 am)**

I woke with a start as I hear my cell phone ringing on my night stand next to me.

Slowly I set up in my bed and grab my cell of my night stand and answer my phone.

"Hello" I said in to my phone waiting for the person on the other end of the phone to say something back to me.

"_Hello Miss Blye. I'm sorry to wake you this early in the morning but this couldn't wait till work hours started." Said Hetty to Kensi over the phone._

"It's okay Hetty. What is it that it was so important that you had to call me now?" I asked sleepily to the OP's manager and my boss.

"_Well Miss Blye I think you need to have a set before I tell you what's going on." Said Hetty _

"Why do I need to have a set Hetty? Tell me what's going on you are starting to scare me." I demanded to know as I pulled my knees up to my chest waiting for Hetty to tell me what this call this early in the morning was about, even thought I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that this had something to do with my partner Marty Deeks.

"_I need you to calm down and have a set before we go on with this talk Miss Blye." Said Hetty softly to Kensi._

Kensi took a few deep breaths and then she spoke to Hetty again.

"Okay Hetty I'm calm as I can be now and I am setting down. So what is call all about Hetty?" I asked scared about what I was about to hear from Hetty.

"_Kensi I'm sorry to say this but sometime during the night Mister Deeks was taken from his apartment. Now Miss Blye I need you in OP's now everyone else is on their way here. I see you soon Miss Blye drive safely bye." Said Hetty to her junior agent._

"I will see you soon Hetty." I said as I hung up with Hetty and dropped my phone on my bed and stared in to space.

I couldn't believe that Deeks was missing and that someone had taken him from his apartment.

Who would do that to him I remember him saying once that if you didn't have people who hated you and wanted you dead then you weren't doing your job right.

I wonder how right he was about that saying.

I have this horrible feeling in my stomach that Deeks my partner and the man I love. Yes I love him. May not come out of this alive and that scares me shitless.

I just realized that I love him and have since the moment I laid eyes on him for the first time while we both wore undercover.

Know I realize that what happened last night at the beach was a mistake I should have lessened to him more and believed what he said and maybe he would be safe right now and we would be in his bed relaxing together.

I shake my head trying to rid it of my thoughts as I got dressed and headed to OP's.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter means a lot to me. Hope you liked it and that it was okay. More to come soon I promise guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS LA or its characters**

A/N: I hope that everything not to out of character in this story guys. This story is set in alternate universe. I would like to thank those who have reviewed, followed or favored my story so thanks again guys. So here's another chapter enjoy.

* * *

**Secrets Reveled**

_Guilt is anger directed at ourselves - at what we did or did not do. Resentment is anger directed at others - at what they did or did not do._

_Peter McWilliams_

Chapter 3

_The Mission_

**OP's briefing room upstairs (1:45 am)**

Nell and Eric both were setting at the computers up in OP's briefing room looking at things on their computers as the team waited for Hetty.

Callen, Sam and Kensi all stood in front of the table in the upstairs briefing room side by side and they waited quietly for Hetty to come in and find out wait was going on.

* * *

**Few mins later**

Callen, Sam, Kensi, Eric and Nell all were wondering where Hetty was. They were all wondering when she would show so she could tell them what she knows about Deeks kidnapping.

"So where do you think Hetty is?" asked Callen looking at everyone in the room.

Everyone in the room shrugged their shoulders having no idea where there boss was at the moment.

As if hearing what Callen said Hetty appeared in the briefing room.

"I'm here Mr. Callen. Now let's get started. I'll start by telling you that Mr. Deeks has been kidnapped." Said Hetty as everyone in the room looked at her when she spoke.

Hetty watched as everyone took in what she said.

"What." Said Sam as he looked to Hetty for answers.

"When." Asked Callen as he waited for Hetty to tell them what happened and why Deeks was taken.

"Mr. Deeks was kidnaped sometime last night before 11:00 pm. LAPD was dispatched to Deeks apartment duplex at around 11:30 pm after neighbors reported hearing a dog barking from Mr. Deeks apartment for well over 10mins. When LAPD arrived on seen they made their way to the apartment that neighbors reported the barking was coming from. When they reached Mr. Deeks door the saw blood on the ground and Deeks keys in the door. They called for backup and a Forensic team to Deeks place. I got a call at 12:54 from Lieutenant Bates telling me that Deeks was missing and he told me what I just told you guys." Said Hetty as she looked around the room at her elite hand-picked team and her two computer nerds and she saw that they were all taking in what she just told them.

"So do we now if the forensic team found anything yet." Asked Callen as he looked to Hetty.

"As far as I now the only thing they found was the keys in Deeks door and the blood on the floor outside Mr. Deeks apartment Mr. Callen." Said Hetty looking at Callen.

Callen nodded and Eric, Nell, Sam, Kensi and Callen all looked to Hetty waiting for her to tell then what to do.

"Okay Eric I need you to get in contact with the LAPD and stay in contact with them and find out what you can from them and also go through Mr. Deeks phone records and see what you can find please." Said Hetty as she looked at Eric who nodded and got started on what she asked him to do.

Hetty looked to Nell as Callen, Sam and Kensi watched Hetty as she was given out orders to everyone.

"Miss Jones look through Mr. Deeks past cases where the defendants threatened or swore revenge on Mr. Deeks and cross check those with one released recently please." Said Hetty as she crossed her arms behind her back.

"Okay got it Hetty." Said Nell as she got to work on what Hetty needed from her.

Hetty turned to look at her two senior and junior agents who were staring at her.

"What about us Hetty?" asked Sam rising an eyebrow at her.

"Well Mr. Callen you three are to go down stairs and get started on all that paperwork that was do a few weeks ago. I need that paperwork by the end of this week." Said Hetty as she walked out of the briefing room leaving them behind in the briefing room watching her leave.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope it was good. More to come soon. Stay tuned guys. Up next we have Callen's POV on things.


	4. AN

A/N: hey guys sorry about not updating much this month. I've had so much on my plate lately, but I will try and update soon. thanks guys.

Angelina56


End file.
